


Not Just Another Statistic

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Massacre, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about tarsus iv</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Statistic

_Bodies scattered across the field, like dolls_

_Stinking dolls, faces pale, skin and bones showing_

_Please don't let me be another statistic_

_Who can I even plead to?_

_They've all left me for dead_

_Even my own mother, never ever trust again_

_Starfleet, they're all traitors_

_They took away my father_

_And they took away my childhood_

_Kodos was sent by Starfleet_

_Look what he's managed to do_

_In just a few cruel months_

_The biting cold is nothing compared_

_To the coldness in my soul, my eyes_

_They look dead, I see nothing_

_I have no words that you can pity_

_I won't say a word, no not to you_

_The wind howls in the freezing of the night_

_The stars stare carelessly down at the massacre before them_


End file.
